


Brothers of Space (Among Us AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [22]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), But it doesn't happen, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Impostor Lime (Among Us), Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, POV Impostor (Among Us), Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, and more about the scale of deaths, and roman, but only slightly - Freeform, but yeah, he's really only unsympathetic to everyone but Roman, major character death is less about main character death, remus caused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: Remus is an Impostor, his mission to eradicate everyone on the ship he's been assigned.Roman is a Human, his goal to get into a ship to write a book about his adventure, getting his career off its feet.They pretend to be brothers, Roman to get on the ship, Remus to have a valid alibi.The results are bloody, with a bit of a twist.
Relationships: Roman wanted one, but the crew kinda ruined that
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Brothers of Space (Among Us AU)

Roman wasn’t much for lying; never had been. His parents had instilled in him the morals that they deemed important, and one of those was the importance of being honest. However, this wasn’t something he could listen to them on. They’d already proven that when it came to his dreams and his wants, they weren’t on board.  
No, he would need a little bit of lying to get him through the testing that would help him board the Jericho, a crew ship filled with professional flyers. That required getting the help of someone onboard, and out of all those he saw gathered around the ship during examinations, the one that could pass as what he was looking for was…  
There.  
A man around his height, eyes the same shade of green. Said man was fiddling with his mustache, stroking it, his eyes glazed over as if he was deep in thought. Roman was loath to interrupt someone’s creative process, but he needed to get this done, and fast. The ships would be taking off in two weeks time, and if he wanted on, he needed to act.  
Sliding around the edge of the group, he moved closer to his target, watching for any signs that the man had recognized his stares. He wasn’t disappointed, as the man looked up inquiringly, their eyes meeting from Roman’s position behind one of the taller members. Roman beckoned the man to follow, slipping around to the other side of the ship. The incoming footsteps of the other’s combat boots proved that his signals weren’t misread.  
The mustached man rounded the corner, stopping just at the edge of the ship, leaning against it casually. Roman could see the curiosity in his eyes, and he knew that if he played his cards right, this convincing wouldn’t take long at all.  
“Hear me out before interrupting,” he began, a hand held up to show he needed the other’s patience. “I’m an aspiring author, going on a month of two of no motivation. I’d like to write about the experiences on the ship, but per protocol for your ship, I need someone on the team to vouch for me if I join, someone to say that they know me. After all, your ship is considered one of the ones most likely to succeed.” With the flattery over, Roman knew he needed to get straight to the point.  
“I’d like to offer you a deal. You vouch for me in whatever way you can, and I’ll give you thirty percent of the profit I make off the book. If it doesn’t fly off the shelves like I think it will, and I don’t make much, you’ll get sixty percent. Deal?”  
The man smirked, his green eyes flashing, curiosity still present within them. “I’m Remus, and you’ve got yourself a deal,” Remus sauntered over to Roman, holding out a hand that Roman took firmly.  
“I’m Roman. Nice to see we’re on the same page!”  
Roman took off excitedly to go introduce himself to the crew, urging Remus to follow. The other man chucked, twirling his mustache again. As Roman dashed off around the ship again, he missed the flash of Remus’ eyes as he licked his lips. If he had seen, he might’ve thought there was something...predatory in that gaze. Like he was a sheep who’d unknowingly wandered into a wolves’ den.  
\----  
The ship was beautiful, all perfect edges and bright controls. Roman found himself walking around, taking notes on everything he could see. After Remus had vouched for Roman as a brother of his, eager to get on with seeing the world, he had been welcomed with open arms into the crew, and after that, he had first-hand accounts of everything happening. Remus himself wasn’t often present in the places that others were, preferring to stay in the other parts of the ship. Roman assumed he just wasn’t up to being around people, which would make sense.  
Remus didn’t really fit in with the crew very well. He had a lot of intrusive contributions that he often said out loud, apologizing almost immediately afterward. He was very withdrawn, though he interacted with Roman in a friendly way, only selling the brother act even more.  
It was during one of Roman’s walks into electric that he found the body, his screech of shock echoing in the halls of the entire shuttle. He fell to the ground, moving backwards from the body, tears of fear and anguish streaming down his face. He recognized the white suit the body belonged to, and it cut him deeply.  
Throughout the trip, the one that had been the most unwelcoming had been the white suited man they called Crab, though his real name was Coran Belstrode. He was a haughty man, believing he knew everything about flying, and boasting about all his achievements. Roman had never liked the man, sure, but he had never disliked him enough to kill him!  
But someone had. Someone had disliked him enough to leave his body lying on the floor of electrical like some demented rag doll, and whoever it was, he definitely didn’t want to get on their bad side.  
\----  
Remus had noticed Crab as soon as he’d approached the crew, the man’s behavior atrocious, his manners even more so. The first thing he did was insult Remus’ intelligence, and then he proceeded to boast about all the things he was sure Remus didn’t have. Remus had of course allowed this. After all, he would have plenty of time to deal with it later.  
But then Roman had come along. The boy had single-handedly shattered some of Remus’ plans with his incessant need to follow him around, asking him questions about a past Remus really didn’t have. He had to make up everything from scratch, and boy was that difficult. He had a past he had to make, and then he had to bring Roman into that past to fit it with everyone else’s assumption of them being brothers.  
Remus didn’t mind that, however. What he minded was the way Crab treated Roman.  
Crab insulted Roman a lot more than any of the others, telling Roman that he was a petulant child, that using his ‘brother’ to get him into the crew wasn’t going to make him well-liked, and worst of all, that his book would go nowhere. That the boy didn’t have a chance in hell of getting anyone to read the ‘crap’ he was probably writing.  
And oh, how that pissed Remus off.  
So, he’d followed Crab to electrical under the guise of having a proper conversation with the man about their ‘pasts’, and when he’d roped him in, he’d sliced the man open. It had been so easy, and he’d rejoiced in the man’s muffled screams as he bled out under Remus.  
When the man finally shuddered out his final breath, Remus left the room through the vents, hopping from electric to security with ease, making sure nobody was present before popping up. He’d proceeded to check the cameras- making an alibi for himself- before finally taking off to medbay, knowing that he could easily fake looking at the samples, a task that even an idiot could do. He wasn’t sure why so many Impostors sucked at it. He thought it was fun!  
Though it had a certain edge of adrenaline to it when he was doing it to fool the crew.  
He heard the scream almost immediately, and began running to electrical, where he saw Roman hunched on the floor, body trembling. He embraced his ‘brother’ hushing and comforting him as he shouted for help.  
When the crew arrived, he knew that tensions would be high from now on.  
After all, everyone had hated Crab. Nobody was safe from suspicion.  
\----  
The way Roman saw it, the crew would never be the same again. They were still respectful to one another, of course, but there was that forced familiarity. Like you knew that one of your cousins was a homophobe, but you couldn’t remember which one, and you needed to act accordingly. With suspicion. With fear.  
Roman could remember those days in the closet, with only the few he trusted in the know. He wondered what they were doing now. If Patton had started his bakery, or if Logan had graduated from college yet, and was out making a name for himself already. He even wondered about Virgil, though his friend hadn’t been in contact with him in the weeks leading up to the ship’s launch. He hoped they were okay, wherever they were.  
They were probably doing better than him, at least.  
Now that that threat was hanging over their heads, a daily patrol of two was sent out to find bodies each day, in the hope that maybe, just maybe, they’d be able to catch the killer.  
They never did, and by the time the week after was at its end, the Impostor had killed Remus’ partner while the man’s back was turned, leaving an orange body on the ground before leaving. Remus’ anguished cry of failure brought the others to security, and from there, tensions rose even further.  
\----  
Remus hadn’t really had much of a reason to kill Lora, the orange-clad crewmate was kind and caring, and an overall wonderful addition to the team, but Lora was also incredibly smart, and while the others were fairly oblivious, he had seen her eyeing him with suspicion, knew that she’d noticed that no deaths had occurred yet, and all of her attention was focused on watching Remus.  
He needed to eradicate them. He couldn’t do that with constant supervision.  
So, he’d killed her, and while it wasn’t for a very good reason, and he could have waited for a better one, he didn’t regret it. She was the most likely of the team to figure him out, and now, she was no more.  
Of course, he’d waited for a few moments for turning around and screaming, giving a reasonable amount of time for the ‘Impostor’ to vent away or escape from them, and then he turned around and mustered up as much fear and agony in his voice as possible, collapsing next to Lora’s body and hiding his smile in her suit as he forced tears to spring to his eyes.  
He was going to succeed no matter what; nothing was going to stop him.  
\----  
The crew didn’t have a replacement for Remus’ partner, and groups of three would make it harder to determine which person was the impostor if one died, so Remus was left on his own, something the team had agreed would be fine.  
Roman hadn’t been there when Yuna had died, but just knowing that he’d been in the room next to the cyan astronaut was frightening enough. With a pang of guilt, he realized that at the time, he’d been more afraid of them thinking he was an Impostor because of his closeness than of the actual death.  
They didn’t think it was him, however. They thought it was the purple-suited crewmate named Garrett. With Garrett standing suspiciously close to the body- his story being that he had seen a flash of a suit going around the corner but couldn’t make out a color- everyone’s suspicions of him were high, and by the end of the debate, regardless of Roman’s hesitation, Garrett was thrown off the ship, and the day continued on.  
Roman hated the mystery of it all. Waiting for another death, half-knowing that if they found it, their grief would be traumatizing. It would mean that they had thrown off an innocent crewmate…  
\----  
Remus took care of Yuna fairly quickly, her screams muffled in his glove as he stabbed through her, quickly slipping out of the room as Garrett turned around with a shout of terror. Of course, Remus knew he hadn’t been seen, and when he ducked into the nearest room to vent to a closer place to the cafe, he knew that Garrett would have a lot of problems keeping himself free of suspicion.  
And of course he had been right. The team hadn’t needed much conversation before they ejected a weeping Garrett from the ship. The black-suited astronaut, Nathan, had tried to assure the others that the tears were likely because of Garrett’s failure, and not because he was innocent.  
Part of them, Remus knew, didn’t believe Nathan.  
He wondered how that might go.  
\----  
Roman had been standing in Admin when Nathan had let out a loud ‘ah ha!’ and pointed triumphantly to the Admin receiver. When Roman looked over his shoulder, he saw a bunch of icons showing everyone’s location on the ship. He had known that there was a chip in their gloves that kept track of them in Admin, but he hadn’t known you could watch everyone’s locations!  
Looking over Nathan’s shoulder, he asked what the other had found, and the man gestured to an icon that showed Olivia’s location. According to Admin, she was venting back and forth from security to medbay, her icon having disappeared and reappeared in those places over and over again.  
“Oh...that’s...that means…”  
Garrett had been innocent. The Impostor was still on the ship…  
They’d been wrong, and they’d lost an innocent crewmate.  
“I guess...he really wasn’t faking it.”  
Roman sobbed.  
\----  
Remus watched with amusement as Nathan began accusing Olivia, the pink crewmate denying it. “I lost my gloves!” she insisted. “Someone must have taken them, Nathan! It wasn’t me!”  
Nathan shook his head, casting his vote in front of Olivia’s anxious eyes, and Remus watched Roman gulp. He knew how that felt. He himself wasn’t sure if he would benefit from voting for Olivia, even though he had specifically done it to incriminate her.  
Olivia was voted off, so much evidence against her making everyone sure of the crime. After all, Olivia had been one of the ones who’d said she would prove her innocence and help by sitting in security at all times.  
Her attempts at remaining innocent had turned against her as she was framed.  
Remus thought that was rather ironic, especially as he watched Terry shoot himself in the head, too afraid of being killed or framed. Remus checked him down, knowing that Terry had just, unknowingly, made sure that his framing of Nathan would succeed. After all, the less crewmates alive, the easier this all was.  
\----  
Roman glanced towards Nathan, wondering if he should say anything. Portia, the blue astronaut, had called an emergency meeting, and was already accusing Nathan of trying to incriminate Olivia. Roman was trying to help, though he knew that might throw some suspicion on him.  
“Well, Nathan was with me, wouldn’t he have killed me?”  
“Alibi,” Portia dismissed, and Roman was reminded of Logan from back home.  
“And he wasn’t even at the location of the Impostor?”  
“Could be an accomplice.”  
“So shouldn’t we keep him here to question…?”  
“No point. With an accomplice gone, we can shorten the numbers, and make it easier to find out who is doing what.”  
Roman glanced towards Nathan, but Nathan was staring down at the cafeteria table with wet eyes, obviously feeling guilty still for his quick accusation towards pink. After all, Terry’s partner- the brown astronaut named Quinn- had been found dead near the dorms, where Nathan was already asleep, and that meant the Impostor was still at large. Roman knew it couldn’t be Nathan, regardless of their insistence that it was, but they wouldn’t listen. If anything, the green astronaut, Fred, seemed determined to throw shade on him.  
“Why are you defending him, Roman? That’s pretty suspicious of you.”  
“He was with me,” Roman defended. “I would have seen if he’d tried something, and he didn’t.”  
“Besides, Roman is Remus’ brother.” Portia waved her hand as if shoving away all other protests. “Remus would know if it was Roman, and so would Remus. If anything, that puts that suspicion on you.”  
“And you, blueberry,” Fred muttered, though he was ignored.  
\----  
In the end, Nathan was thrown from the ship, and a sniffling and already grieving Roman waved him goodbye, his heart breaking at the sight of Nathan waving back, the other man’s face already taking on the side-effects of the lack of oxygen as he too bid Roman goodbye.  
And then there were four.  
Roman walked around the ship with Remus for his rounds, and across the ship, he knew Fred and Portia were together as well. Heading to electrical to calibrate the distributors. He felt safe knowing that Remus was defending him from anything approaching from outside the room, and he dealt with the infuriating task with that feeling of safety.  
And then he heard it, the tell-tale sign of a death.  
A shout of alarm.  
Roman turned to look at Remus, who was still standing next to him, now tensed with shock. Roman didn’t blame him. He had recognized that voice as Fred’s, and that meant Portia was dead. But...Remus had been in electrical all along, which meant…  
Roman grasped Remus’ hand, dragging him to the cafeteria, where with a shared glance, they began ejecting green despite his protests that it had to be Remus, that it must be him. “It’s him, Roman!” he had shouted, his eyes desperate. “You don’t get it, but it’s him! Is he really your brother?? Roman, damn it, is he!?”  
Roman was silent.  
Green was injected  
\----  
Green was ejected.  
One Impostor remaining.  
\----  
“Thank you, Roman~!”  
Roman shuddered with fear, hearing the double layers in Remus’ voice, hearing the demonic tone. “No. No, it can’t be-”  
“Oh, but it is! Turn around, RoRo~!”  
Roman followed the command, his eyes meeting four others, two sets of green eyes, all shining with malicious glee. Extra appendages- reminding Roman of tentacles- protruded from his back, and large, sharp teeth shone from within Remus’ mouth.  
Roman’s face crumpled with grief. He’d been ejecting all the wrong people. He’d been killing all the wrong people. He had caused their deaths. If he hadn’t taken the suspicions off Remus by pretending to be his brother, they might have found Remus out sooner. They might have been able to save everyone.  
But no, he’d failed, and now, he was trapped in a ship with the one who’d killed them all. The one who had treated him with nothing but respect and kindness, had told him everything about him, had confided in him and been his confidant. Roman had always wanted a brother. He had thought he’d found that in Remus.  
\----  
Remus could see the fear in the Human’s face. The grief, the sadness. Oh, how Remus wanted to wipe it all away. Truth be told, he’d become fond of the young man who’d demanded to be considered his brother for an opportunity he wasn’t sure he’d be able to complete.  
Remus knew that it was risky. Claiming a Human would totally ruin his reputation with the other Impostors, but oh, well.  
They’d have to deal.  
“Are you going to eject me, Remus?” Roman asked, looking into Remus’ eyes with an expression of resignation, hands up in surrender.  
“Of course not, RoBro! You’re my brother now, and you have to stay with me!”  
Roman looked up, and Remus smiled at the shock on his face. “I...you’re not going to kill me?”  
Remus shook his head, grin still as wide as ever. “Nope!” he exclaimed. “You’re going to stay with me, and help me fly this ship, and you’re going to write down that Green had been the Impostor all along, and we are going to finish your book!” he bent double, turning back into the Human form Roman had been introduced to at first, extending a hand.  
\----  
Roman looked back at the ejection door, and really thought about the way he’d been treated towards the end. The way people still looked at him with a bit of suspicion, people who had been so nice, who had no reason to suspect him because of his ‘connection’ with Remus, turning on him, leaving him alone, not taking the proper precautions, not listening to him when he told them Nathan was innocent. He’d been falling in love with the black-suited crewmate, and they had...they had…!  
He took the extended hand, a soft smile on his face.  
“The adventures of Roman and Remus, brothers of space.”  
Remus’ smile held none of the maliciousness Roman had expected. Truly, he knew that he would never think of Remus the same. Maybe, he allowed, that would be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, Nayv, and that this was what you intended when you asked for this prompt!  
> And anyone else reading, I hope you enjoyed this too!


End file.
